


Рождество и магглокровки

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Как в Хогвартсе появилась традиция праздновать Рождество, а Салазар Слизерин невзлюбил маглокровок.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin





	Рождество и магглокровки

– Не пыхти так злобно. Мы же с тобой добрые феи!

– Ты в зеркало давно смотрелся, добрый фей?

Годрик смущённо потупился, ковырнув пол огромной ножищей, и попавшая под удар каменная плита чуть дрогнула; его внушительные габариты и мокрая от подтаявшего снега всклокоченная борода лопатой тоже не способствовали созданию невинного образа. Салазар тяжело вздохнул.

– Послали же боги на мою голову такое сокровище, – привычно пробурчал он.

– Ты страшный чёрный маг, так что заслужил, – усмехнулся Годрик. Вот улыбка у него была просто замечательная: широкая, на всё лицо, искренняя до самой последней морщинки в уголках глаз, и притом до неприличия заразительная.

– И то верно, – Салазар на мгновенье растянул губы в ответной ухмылке и тут же вновь изобразил серьёзную сосредоточенность. Он был практически уверен, что единственным свидетелем его выпадения из привычного в последнее время образа стал только старый друг (и без того знавший о нём всё), ведь близилась полночь, а комендантский час никто не отменял – как и розги за нарушение правил, – так что студенты крайне редко рисковали высовываться из гостиных по ночам; но сегодня же сочельник, и какой-нибудь гриффиндорский маглокровка вполне мог решить, что игра стоила свеч. Хорошо хоть чистокровки плевать хотели на дурацкий праздник, но именно этот факт и собирался изменить Годрик, который, сам будучи маглокровкой, просто обожал Рождество и всё, что с ним связано. Конечно же, он не мог не попытаться приобщить к прекрасному – по его мнению – и всех окружающих. Именно поэтому глухой ночью два уважаемых во всех магических кругах волшебника, профессора многих наук и целые основатели школы, крались по собственному замку, увешанные мешками с украшениями, на пределе сил левитируя за собой исполинских размеров ёлку, вырубленную в Запретном лесу после долгих споров и придирчивого осмотра по меньшей мере сотни не менее достойных претенденток. 

– Да не напрягайся ты так, – Годрик хлопнул его по плечу своей широкой ладонью, и Салазар не пошатнулся только благодаря сноровке, за годы дружбы выработанной обширной практикой. Ему часто казалось, что Годрик просто не вполне осознавал свою силу, хотя вздумай тот осторожничать, это было бы унизительно. Мало того что Салазару не повезло оказаться значительно младше других основателей, так он ещё и едва доставал до плеча даже субтильной – как и он сам – Ровене, что уж говорить о медведе Годрике и статной красавице Хельге, которая была столь же прекрасна лицом и фигурой, сколь добра и терпелива. А ещё она могла не хуже Годрика завязать бантиком кочергу, и волшебная палочка ей при этом была без надобности. Салазар снова вздохнул, но теперь уже мечтательно. В последнее время Хельга совершенно точно начала смотреть на него чуть более одобрительно, даже почти благосклонно. Вот какие чудеса творит правильный образ серьёзного и сурового мага, а не сопливого тощего мальчишки.

– Я не напрягаюсь, – соврал Салазар и гордо вздёрнул подбородок, за что тут же чуть не поплатился, запнувшись об один из нагруженных на него мешков и едва позорно не растянувшись. Спас его Годрик, как кутёнка ухватив за шиворот мантии и поставив ровно.

– И не суетись, – посоветовал тот добродушно.

– Я никогда не суечусь!

– Конечно.

Остаток пути они молчали, а Салазар старался пыхтеть не так злобно. И потише. Не делать этого вовсе он не мог – уж очень тяжелой была поклажа, но левитировать сразу несколько предметов невозможно, а перетаскивать всё необходимое для создания праздничной атмосферы в два приёма он категорически отказался сам – из глупого желания не показать собственной слабости по сравнению с другом, о чём успел уже неоднократно пожалеть, но признаться не позволяли остатки гордости. 

Когда добрые феи добрались наконец до Большого зала, Салазар даже почти не скрывал облегчения и на радостях не стал спорить с Годриком, что ёлку обязательно нужно поставить в самом центре. Он послушно выполнял все указания вроде «достать то, подержать сё, прицепить вот это вот вон туда». Нет, левее. Нет, ещё левее. Салазар смирился со своей участью и активно помогал в надежде закончить побыстрее, но в какой-то момент с ужасом осознал, что ему тоже начал нравиться процесс.

Вытащив из последнего мешка очередную гирлянду, на этот раз из остролиста, перевитую золотистой шёлковой лентой с синими завитушками, он медленно обходил уже весьма нарядную ёлку и прикидывал, где эта гирлянда будет смотреться лучше всего, пока Годрик, забравшись на трансфигурированную в две руки шаткую лестницу – хотя это только под его массивной тушей она казалась шаткой, а так вполне себе справная лестница, – развешивал на самом верху резные крашеные деревянные фигурки.

– Эту правее, – посоветовал Салазар, не удержавшись. – Что ж ты их все в кучу. Распределяй равномерней.

– А мне так нравится, – натужно пропыхтел Годрик сквозь зажатые в зубах игрушки, чудом балансируя на одной ноге и с вытянутыми в сторону ёлки руками. – Можем поменяться, если хочешь.

– Нет уж, – скептически осмотрев лестницу и расстояние от неё до ёлки, Салазар вполне трезво оценил собственные возможности. – Я не достану.

Вместо этого он вытащил палочку, тщательно сконцентрировался и применил к спорной игрушке заклинание левитации, очень медленно и предельно аккуратно переместив её туда, где, как ему казалось, ей было самое место, после чего удовлетворённо кивнул. Жаль, конечно, что повесить все украшения магическим образом было невозможно: точность управления оставляла желать лучшего, а сил для поднятия почти невесомой игрушки требовалось столько же, сколько и для многострадальной ёлки. Салазар задумался над тем, чтобы озадачить Ровену оптимизацией левитационного заклинания (он не верил, что Годрик втянул его в подобное безобразие первый и последний раз), и уже начал мысленно прикидывать фронт исследовательских работ и возможные результаты, но тут бренный мир решил напомнить ему о себе, и обходивший ёлку Салазар, не заметивший, что зацепился гирляндой за одну из веток, потерял равновесие, подстреленной птицей рухнув в самую гущу игрушек и хвои.

– Мерлиновы кальсоны! Гиппогрифа тебе за шиворот, Годрик, – в сердцах воскликнул он, отплевавшись от густо обсыпавших его и попавших даже в рот иголок и серебристых звёздочек.

От входа в Большой зал донесся странный звук: нечто среднее между бульканьем и кашлем. Салазар медленно повернул голову в ту сторону. В дверях кто-то скорчился, держась за косяк и пытаясь засунуть себе в рот кулак, чтобы, судя по выражению очень, кстати, знакомого лица, не разразиться полноценным хохотом. 

– Пибоди! – пропыхтел Салазар с возмущением, опознав мелкого пакостника и закоренелого нарушителя школьных правил. Он хотел было подняться, догнать и вычистить из его мозгов компрометирующие воспоминания – всё равно там и при желании ничего повредить не получилось бы, – но только ещё сильнее запутался в ветках и гирлянде, растянувшись на полу вовсе уж в неподобающей позе. Хоть ёлка и прикрыла часть его позора, но это служило слабым утешением. Предатель Годрик заливисто хохотал и даже не подумал вступиться за честь друга или хотя бы освободить его из плена. Из коридора доносился дробный топот башмаков резво убегавшего Пибоди. 

Не было никаких сомнений, что уже завтра вся школа окажется в курсе произошедшего – думосброс, недавнее изобретение Ровены, пользовался среди студентов бешеной популярностью, – и так тщательно выпестованный образ Салазара разлетится вдребезги.

По коридорам школы разнёсся пронзительный вопль, полный отчаяния:

– Завтра же выкину всех маглокровок из Хогвартса!

На пол печально сыпались иголки, серебристые звёздочки сочувственно звенели, скотина Годрик утирал выступившие от смеха слёзы, лестница под ним жалобно поскрипывала, а жизнь Салазара – личная так точно – была окончательно и бесповоротно загублена.


End file.
